1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a driving circuit, a driving method, and a storage method; particularly, the present invention relates to a display driving circuit, a display driving method, and a display storing method which have a judgment mechanism and can save power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, displays are widely used in computers, ATMs, TVs, electrical billboards, cellphones, etc. For instance, the types of displays include cold-cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), plasma displays, LCDs, LED displays, or other displays. In practical applications, the LCD has advantages such as light weight, thin dimension, energy saving, low price, etc., and further becomes the most popular display.
Particularly, a conventional LCD has a driving circuit and a panel, wherein the driving circuit drives the panel to display the image. In addition, the panel has a plurality of signal lines, a plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of LC units. The signal lines and the gate lines rotate, based on voltage provided by the driving circuit, the corresponding LC units to display image having different color-level. It is noted that the voltage provided by the driving circuit includes positive voltage and negative voltage to avoid the LC units to be polarized.
It is noted that every time when the panel displays the image, the driving circuit transmits new voltage to the signal lines and the gate lines, further providing the LC units with new rotating angle. In practical applications, the signal lines and the gate lines do not have the function of storing old voltage, so that the driving circuit does not utilize the old voltage for other uses during the discharging process. In other words, the driving circuit is easy to waste power and hard to save energy, not only wasting power, but also increasing the loading of the panel. In general, manufacturers try to utilize the charge-sharing technology to avoid wasting power. However, even if the charge-sharing technology can decrease the waste of power, the goal of saving energy is far from achievable.
In addition, the conventional driving circuit has a system voltage and a driving voltage, wherein the system voltage and the driving voltage have the relation of charge pump. In practical applications, the system voltage generates the voltage 2 or 2.5 times of the driving voltage, and the current of the system voltage is 2 or 2.5 times of the current of the driving voltage. It is noted that the voltage received by the signal lines and the gate lines is generated from the system voltage, so that the system voltage is easy to waste and to increase the loading of the circuit.
For the above reasons, it is an object how to design a display driving circuit for decreasing power consumption and saving power.